Talk
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Una charla de hombres diferente. ¿Mujeres, autos, trabajo, dinero?. Nada de eso: hijos. Como todo padre primerizo, Harry tiene más de una pregunta y Ron deberá responderlas. [Capitulo Unico]


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado por la canción de Coldplay homónima a la historia, que encontrarán en el disco "X&Y". Sin fines de lucro.**

**TALK **

"¿Harry?. ¿Podrías pasarme esa crema que está sobre la mesa de luz?"

"¿Cuál, amor?"

"La verde"

"En seguida"

Harry se quitó los anteojos, que había dejado de utilizar en forma permanente a los veinte, y puso el señalador del libro en la página que estaba leyendo. Lo cerró y se levantó de la cama. Luego rodeó la misma y buscó en la mesa de luz perteneciente a su esposa el envase que ella le había pedido.

Atravesó el cuarto y entró al baño, donde ella se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca. Había rodeado su cuerpo con otra.

Ginny se volteó hacia él cuando lo sintió entrar. "Oh, gracias amor" agradeció, tomando la crema de sus manos. La dejó sobre el lavamanos y luego se volteó hacia el espejo otra vez para terminar con su labor. Harry se quedó parado allí, mirándola. Ella advirtió eso porque podía verlo a través del espejo frente a ella. "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó extrañada, al tiempo que detenía el movimiento de la toalla en su cabeza y bajaba los brazos.

Él no le respondió. Sólo se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, rodeando su cintura (que, según ella, ya era inexistente) con sus brazos. Colocó las manos sobre su abultado vientre y lo acarició suavemente, mirándola a los ojos espejo mediante.

Ginny puso sus manos sobre las de su esposo y le sonrió. Él le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, que se avivó cuando descendió por su piel y se detuvo en su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del gesto. La toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello cayó al suelo.

Harry desarmó el nudo del género en la espalda de ella, pero sostuvo la prenda blanca mientras seguía besando compulsivamente su cuello. Ginny gimió ahogadamente. Él comprendió aquello como una invitación a profundizar sus caricias. Lo hizo dejando correr la blanca tela por su piel, hasta que quedó descansando en el piso.

Una de sus manos subió desde su vientre hasta encontrar uno de sus ya extasiados pechos, mientras la otra seguía recorriendo con premura su espalda.

"Oh, Harry" suspiró ella. Quiso devolverle un poco de aquel placer que él estaba otorgándole con sus dedos. Se giró hacia él y lo besó en forma desesperada, al tiempo que sus propias manos se escurrían por debajo de su camiseta.

"Estás tan hermosa..." susurró él contra sus labios, rompiendo en forma temporal el beso. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Sólo ahora?" preguntó ella, sonriendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Siempre" puntualizó él, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz. "Pero debo admitir que, últimamente, más que nunca".

"Eso no es verdad" refutó ella, sonando seria de repente. "Estoy tan grande como un tanque de guerra alemán" agregó, haciendo gestos que le hubieran quedado mejor si hubiera sido una niña berrinchuda de cinco años.

"Shhh..." calló él, poniendo el dedo índice derecho sobre su boca. "Ya hemos discutido eso". La hizo girarse de nuevo, de forma que ella quedó visible en el espejo otra vez. Harry volvió a posar sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, escondiendo su cara en su cabello, que aún estaba húmedo y olía al agradable aroma del shampoo. Luego abrió los ojos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella. Ginny aún tenía cara de protesta. "Hey" llamó él. Ella miró al espejo y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse a través de él. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Eres hermosa de todos modos".

"Mentiroso"

"Bien. No sé si eres hermosa de todos modos". Recibió un pisotón por eso. "Auch! No necesitabas hacer eso". Ginny le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón. "Sí, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida". Harry vio que ella estaba por replicar y se apuró a continuar. "Si te sirve de consuelo, aunque no lo fueras, para mí sí lo serías. Mi hijo está aquí". Él volvió a acariciar su piel, arrancándole a ella una sonrisa. "Tu cuerpo es diferente ahora por eso. ¿Cómo podría no encontrarte irresistible?" preguntó retóricamente, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny amplió su sonrisa. "Deberías tener prohibido decir ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo se supone que tenga armas para defenderme si no es así?"

"Supongo que no puedes tenerlas"

"No, no puedo". Ginny miró sus manos, aún sobre su propio abdomen. Frunció el entrecejo. "¡No puedo ver mis pies!" exclamó, en tono disgustado.

Harry suspiró con resignación. "Ginny" apeló en tono reprobatorio.

"¡Oh , vamos!. Quisiera verte a ti en esta situación. Siete kilos más de lo usual, los pies como empanadas y la espalda matándote. Con sueño todo el día y un marido sobre protector que insiste en que te ves bien. Puedo asegurarte que no es para nada agradable". Ginny suspiró, casi resignada. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo. "Sólo quisiera que esto no fuera tan incómodo".

"¿Es realmente así?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. "¿No se siente...? Bueno... ¿bien?"

"Bueno..." empezó Ginny. "Si se siente bien. Es... extraño. Es maravilloso, pero a la vez es horroroso. La parte buena es que puedes competir con el campeón de los tobillos gigantes y seguro ganarás" bromeó. "Lo que se siente aún mejor que eso es tenerte aquí¿sabes?" agregó, ya sin bromas en el medio. Giró la cabeza hacia arriba y besó su cuello suavemente. Luego, volvió a mirar al espejo. Estiró la mano hasta el lavamanos y tomó el envase de crema que Harry le había alcanzado más temprano. La colocó entre las grandes manos de él.

"¿Harías los honores?" pidió, mirando otra vez a su reflejo.

Él no le respondió, pero desenroscó la tapa de plástico y la dejó donde antes había estado el envase. Presionó un poco la parte trasera de la crema y la sustancia salió despedida desde la parte delantera hasta su otra mano. Dejó el envase en el mismo lugar donde había dejado la tapa y juntó las manos, esparciendo la blanca loción entre las palmas.

Con parsimonia, Harry cubrió la superficie de piel del vientre de Ginny. Ella podía ver cómo él estaba absolutamente absorto y concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió, sintiéndose inusitadamente feliz de repente.

Harry siguió con aquellos movimientos circulares hasta que la piel de ella tuvo el aspecto de siempre (antes había estado blanca), pero, cuando terminó de hacer lo que Ginny le había pedido, no se movió. Sólo se quedó allí, abrazado a su mujer y con sus manos sobre la morada de su hijo.

Ginny podía observar su gesto pensativo, pero no quiso interrumpir su momento. Podía decirse que sabía perfectamente cuándo hacerlo y cuándo no después de haber pasado con él la mayor parte de su vida y más de diez años como su compañera sentimental.

Optó por, simplemente, colocar las manos sobre las de él y acariciarlas suavemente, con la frente apoyada sobre su mejilla y respirando acompasadamente en su cuello.

Ese cuadro estático se mantuvo un rato, una cantidad de minutos que ninguno de los dos pudo precisar.

"No puedo creerlo aún¿sabes?" dijo Harry de pronto, haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara involuntariamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella, extrañada.

Él tardó unos segundos de más en responder. "Que alguien está creciendo dentro de ti".

Ginny le sonrió como lo hubiera hecho a un niño de dos años. "Pues deberías, debido a las increíbles proporciones que he tomado los últimos meses".

"No estoy bromeando" replicó él suavemente, sin enojarse. Luego volvió a quedarse callado.

Ginny comprendió que aquello no podía significar nada bueno. "¿De qué hablas?" cuestionó, girándose hacia él y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

Harry suspiró profundamente y bajó los brazos, rompiendo el contacto con ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.

"¿Harry?". Ginny se giró hacia la puerta y tomó del perchero tras la misma su bata. Se la colocó y amarró la tira, para luego volverse hacia su esposo de nuevo. Él se había sentado sobre el borde de la bañera. Frunció el entrecejo, preocupada, y acercó un banquito de madera a él. Se sentó en él y colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Qué pasa, amor?".

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró con gesto profundamente confundido. "¿De verdad crees que estamos preparados para esto?"

"¿Esto¿A qué te refieres?"

"Al bebé".

Ginny tardó un momento en entender lo que él había dicho. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó finalmente, seria.

"No me malinterpretes" pidió él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. "Me refiero a que hemos sido sólo nosotros por casi trece años. ¿No crees que nos será un poco… difícil… adaptarnos a que hay alguien más a quien cuidar?".

Ginny lo miró un instante antes de responder. "Por supuesto" admitió. "Pero también sé que eso no será nada comparado con la felicidad que nos dará nuestro hijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos esperado esto¿Tres años?"

"Cuatro"

"¿Ves?". Ginny se sentó en su regazo y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Piénsalo. El tener finalmente a nuestro bebé con nosotros será lo más hermoso que podamos llegar a imaginar. No creo que haya nada que importe más que eso¿o si?"

"No" negó Harry, aún un tanto inseguro. "De todas formas" continuó después de un momento de silencio. "Estoy, por primera vez en la vida, aterrado" confesó.

"Podrás superarlo" aseguró ella, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Apoyó la frente contra su hombro y Harry la abrazó. "Yo sé que lo harás". El comentario llegó ahogado por su postura. Harry le oyó un bostezo. "Necesito ir a la cama¿sabes?".

Él comprendió el mensaje y se levantó con ella en brazos. Salió del baño y caminó hasta la cama, atravesando el cuarto. La acostó con delicadeza en el lado derecho. Ginny se acomodó sobre las sábanas y se acurrucó sobre si misma.

Harry se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo y la observó hasta que ella estuvo durmiendo profundamente. Suspiró, pasando un dedo suavemente por su vientre, y luego se acostó a su lado.

Se quedó un rato mirando al techo, pensando en nada y en todo a la vez. Media hora más tarde, giró sobre su costado y colocó un brazo alrededor de Ginny. Sintió cómo ella se acomodaba más cerca de él pero seguía durmiendo. Con un último bezo en la cabeza para ella, Harry cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

ººººº

Casi una hora y cuatrocientas ovejas después, Harry aceptó que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos y confirmó que Ginny seguía durmiendo plácida y profundamente.

Se levantó con cuidado e hizo una excursión a la cocina sólo para encontrar que, una vez más, la heladera estaba completamente vacía. Suspiró con resignación y volvió al cuarto para vestirse un poco más decente y salir a la calle.

Caminó unos minutos sin rumbo, preguntándose dónde encontraría alguna despensa abierta a la una de la mañana. Recordó entonces aquel _auto-service _que quedaba camino a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Sin pensarlo dos veces, torció su camino hacia allí y después de diez minutos de caminata (en los que cruzó, como mucho, a quince personas) había llegado a destino.

Se introdujo en el local y paseó distraídamente por los pasillos, buscando algo que saciara su repentino e indefinido apetito. Inesperadamente, cuando giró por tercera vez a la derecha, encontró a Ron examinando la góndola de las golosinas con expresión de profunda concentración.

"¿Ron¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, hola Harry. Yo también me alegro de verte" contestó el pelirrojo girándose hacia él. Tenía una gran bolsa de caramelos de sabor uva en la mano.

"¿Hermione tiene antojos excéntricos de nuevo?" preguntó él, señalando la bolsa en la mano de su amigo.

Ron la miró un momento y luego se rió por lo bajo. "Sí, lamentablemente. Está peor de lo que estuvo con Apple (1). Tuve que caminar quince cuadras para encontrarlos. Afortunadamente este lugar siempre me salva" comentó, refiriéndose al local en el que estaban. "¿Y tú que haces aquí¿Buscas caramelos con gusto a coco, o algo así?"

"No, nada de eso. Por suerte, Ginny pide cosas normales".

"¿Entonces?"

"No lo sé. Sólo no podía dormir y la heladera estaba vacía. Vine aquí porque es lo único abierto que está relativamente cerca de casa" explicó, echándole un vistazo a la góndola. Nada de lo que había allí le llamara la atención, al igual que todo lo que había visto en las diez góndolas anteriores.

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó Ron después de unos minutos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sólo eso? Digo¿sólo tenías un poco de insomnio y saliste a caminar a la una de la mañana?" inquirió.

Harry se sorprendió involuntariamente. Había tenido muchas demostraciones anteriores, pero comentarios por parte de Ron como el que acababa de escuchar le hacían notar lo mucho que él había cambiado desde que estaba casado con Hermione, 10 años y contando. "No, no es sólo eso" admitió, decidiendo ser sincero. "Aunque es verdad que salí porque no podía dormir. Pero no es que no podía dormir simplemente porque no podía dormir".

"Veo" dijo Ron, con un tono que decía claramente _Entendí cada palabra que dijiste, amigo, quédate tranquilo_.

Harry sonrió torcidamente ante eso. "Digamos que tuve un lapsus conflictivo".

"¿Y eso significa…?"

El moreno suspiró y se volteó de nuevo al estante de los chocolates. "Ginny y yo conversamos, otra vez, sobre sus cambios".

"¿Cambios?"

"Físicos. Sigue empeñada en que no debería haber subido tanto de peso, con que no se ve bonita y demás. Ya te lo conté la vez anterior".

"Sí. Pero¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu lapsus conflictivo?"

"Que mientras le decía que era algo totalmente normal que estuviera así porque alguien estaba creciendo dentro suyo, me di cuenta de que alguien está, de hecho, creciendo dentro de ella".

Ron frunció el entrecejo. "¿Y eso es una novedad porque…?"

Harry suspiró de nuevo. "Porque caí en la cuenta de todo lo que eso significa e implica" respondió, sin mirar a Ron. Observó un momento más la pila de chocolates almendrados y luego se giró hacia él.

"Veo" repitió el pelirrojo, cambiando su gesto confundido. Miró a Harry como si tuviera tres años y él fuera su padre. "Creo que _ya_ necesitas la charla".

"¿_La charla_?" preguntó Harry, de repente un tanto asustado. Sólo había escuchado esa frase una vez en su vida, hacía catorce años, y lo que había seguido a ella no había sido para nada agradable.

"Sí" confirmó Ron. "Vamos" ordenó, volteándose en dirección a la caja. Harry obedeció casi por inercia y lo siguió. Ron pagó sus caramelos y los dos salieron a la calle.

Caminaron tres cuadras por una calle lateral hasta un bar pequeño en completo silencio. Entraron y Ron los condujo a una mesa cerca de una ventana. Él llamó a un mozo y le pidió dos cafés dobles.

"Bien" empezó. Harry se achicó en la silla inconscientemente. "Dime".

"¿Qué?"

"Que es lo que te preocupa acerca de tu hijo"

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquel Ron, que le estaba exigiendo una apertura total de sus preguntas sin respuesta, no era uno con el que él tuviera un trato habitual y, ciertamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No respondió inmediatamente y Ron tampoco dijo nada. En el intervalo, el camarero se acercó y depositó los cafés frente a ellos. "Realmente no lo sé" admitió finalmente. "Creo que lo que más me aterra es que no seamos capaces de cuidar de él como se supone que lo hagamos" confesó, dejando los tabúes de lado y decidiendo aceptar la ayuda que Ron le estaba ofreciendo.

"¿Por qué? Si muchas veces han cuidado a Apple cuando Hermione y yo estábamos trabajando y mamá no podía hacerlo".

"Eso era diferente. Los dos amamos a Apple, pero ella es nuestra sobrina. No es nuestra hija. Son responsabilidades diferentes".

"Eso es" dijo Ron de pronto, un poco más fuerte de lo usual. Su tono había sido triunfal, como si su discurso anterior sólo le hubiera servido para obligar a Harry a decir lo que había dicho. "No te diré que debiste haber pensado en eso antes de buscar un hijo con mi hermana, porque eso no te ayudará" notificó, "pero deberías haber pensado en eso antes de buscar un hijo con mi hermana" agregó. "Bien, eso no fue gracioso" aceptó al ver la expresión de Harry. "Hablando en serio" empezó otra vez, "es completamente normal que pienses en eso. A mí me pasó lo mismo y creo que a todos y cada uno de los padres primerizos del mundo les pasa. Es parte del crecimiento de todo hombre".

"¿Y qué si no soy el padre correcto, si no me comporto como tengo que hacerlo?". Después de la primera respuesta, Harry había sentido una brecha de bochorno que le impedía sacar a relucir todas sus dudas quebrarse y tenía la sensación de que iba a tener a Ron allí sentado un largo rato respondiéndolas.

"Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padre, Harry, al igual que nadie nace sabiendo cómo dar _la charla_. Hay que haber vivido las cosas para entenderlas".

La puerta _Incertidumbres_ en el cerebro del moreno se había abierto e iba a llevar un largo rato lograr cerrarla.

ººººº

Cerca de las tres y media, el timbre de final de hora sonó y la clase sobre paternidad primeriza de Harry concluyó. Satisfecho (y mucho menos confundido), el joven se despidió de su profesor (deseándole que su esposa no lo reprendiera por la tardanza de sus caramelos de uva) y caminó con paso ligero de vuelta a casa.

Entró en silencio al cuarto para no despertar a Ginny. Lamentablemente, como toda mujer embarazada, ella no dormía por intervalos de tiempo demasiado prolongados y estaba despierta, sentada en el sillón, esperándolo.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó con una exclamación, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a él con premura.

"Shhh…" intentó calmar él en un susurro. "Salí por un poco de aire, nada más" se justificó.

"Podrías haberme avisado¿no crees?" replicó ella, enfadada.

"Estabas durmiendo y no creí que fuera a tardar demasiado, por eso dejé una nota. Perdón. Pero después me encontré con Ron y fuimos a charlar a un bar. Nos entretuvimos, nada más". Harry se le acercó cuando el gesto de ella se aplacó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. "Disculpa, sé que debería haberte avisado".

"Bien" aceptó ella. "¿Estás más tranquilo ahora la menos?".

"¿Tranquilo?" repitió, confundido.

"Sí. Supe que no estabas bien cuando te quedaste a mirarme dormir después de nuestra conversación en el baño más temprano".

Harry soltó una risa ahogada ante eso. Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien, mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo y, según parecía, ella sabía lo que le sucedía hasta cuando dormía. "Sí, estoy más tranquilo ahora" admitió.

"Eso es bueno" soltó ella, aliviada en cierto punto. Harry podía decir que su mirada había estado preocupada antes de su última respuesta. Se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras él apoyaba el mentón en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Necesito ir a la cama¿sabes?".

FIN

ººººº

1: En homenaje (personal de la autora) a la hermosa beba de Gwyneth Paltrow y Chris Martin (que esperan su segundo hijo), Apple Blythe Alison Martin, la primera hija de Ron y Hermione se llama Apple Weasley.

_Generalmente, los dramones de padres primerizos se ven sólo del lado de la madre: que el primer parto, que el dolor, que las incomodidades, etcétera. Ahora, según mis conjeturas, _Talk_, de mi banda mundial predilecta, habla de este tema según la perspectiva de mi amor platónico mundial predilecto (convengamos que esto no es nada confirmado, son sólo conjeturas mías. Tal vez la canción hable de cualquier otra cosa, pero todavía no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Chris por ese tema). _

_Mi mente dijo¿por qué no? Y yo me puse a escribir. Casi cinco meses después, tenemos el resultado en evidencia. _

_Pasando a otro tema, se nos fue el 2005. Hoy ya es 2 de Enero del 2006, toda una novedad para mí. La verdad, el año pasado pasó volando para mí y no puedo creer que el primer lustro del nuevo milenio haya pasado así como así. Pero bueno, el caso es que terminé el 2005 y empecé el 2006 haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer por estos días de mi dorada vida: escribir. Y eso me pone muy contenta._

_Estoy partiendo a Atlántida, Uruguay. Vuelvo el 15 de Enero, pero creo que desde allá podré subir el capitulo 6 de _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_, aunque no prometo nada._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_MUY FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO 2006 PARA TODO EL MUNDO!_

_Adío!_


End file.
